


Due Love

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Very first fanvid! Tells the story of Fraser’s feelings for Ray





	Due Love




End file.
